It has been the practice for many years to provide athletic type socks with a terry loop "cushion" sole in which the same type and density of terry loops extend throughout the length of the lower sole portion of the sock to provide the same type of terry loop cushioning, protection and moisture absorbency throughout the entire length and width of the lower portion of the foot of the wearer. When taking part in athletic activities, such as jogging and running, the cartilages joining the bones in the arch of the foot provide elasticity and the arch tends to flatten each time the foot impacts on the surface so that the arches begin to hurt after only a short period of jogging or running. Also, the known type of sock with the same type of terry loop cushioning throughout the length of the sole does not provide the required amount of terry loop density to absorb the shock applied against the corresponding heel and ball areas of the foot of the jogger or runner.
My co-pending application Ser. No. 12,072, filed Feb. 14, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,249, a jogging and running sock provided with terry loop shock absorber cushions in the heel and ball areas and with relatively less terry loop density in the arch area. The sock of said application cushions the shock of impact in the heel and ball areas of the wearer's feet, but does not provide the same type of cushioning in the inner arch areas of the wearer's feet.
My co-pending application Ser. No. 66,914, filed Aug. 16, 1979, discloses jogging and running socks with an integrally knit terry loop shock absorber cushion in the inner portion of the arch area of each sock of a pair of socks. The sock of said application cushions and supports the inner arch areas of the wearer's feet, but does not provide the same type of cushioning in the heel and ball areas of the wearer's feet.